The Boboon's Curse
by hmbird11
Summary: Just what the title says. The baboons curse someone. Read and find out what happens! :) This is not related to my other story in any way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello! This is my newest story! It is dedicated to catty-cat-cat, who asked me to write this in the first place. I hope you all enjoy it! And for those people reading The Locked Box, don't worry, I'll continue with that story also. This is not related to that in any way. **

It was 1300 in the Central Park Zoo, and all was quiet. Too quiet. Perfect for a certain penguin, the one named Skipper. He stood at attention in his habitat, proudly observing his serene surroundings, as if he was the one responsible for the calm.

After a minute or two more of this, he began speaking. "I know you're there, Private. What do you want?"

He didn't sound angry, but Private was still ashamed. He hadn't meant to disrupt his leader in the middle of his quiet time. "Nothing, sir."

Skipper spoke again, this time turning to the younger penguin. "I haven't heard a peep from ringtail all day now. It's giving me the creeps."

As if on cue, loud music began to blare obnoxiously from the lemur habitat.

"Well, there goes that thought." He turned to the other two penguins, who were at the far side of the habitat, watching Alice. To be more exact, one was watching Alice, and the other was daydreaming about explosions.

"Men! Front and center!" Shouted Skipper. The three other penguins immediately rushed forward, standing in line in front of him. The tallest, Kowalski, had pulled out a clipboard, and he was preparing to scribble down some notes.

Skipper began pacing back and forth. "As you all have noticed, Julien has started up his music again." Groans were heard from the two tallest penguins, but Skipper ignored them and continued. "Our mission today: apprehend his noise and restore peace to this zoo. Kowalski, make a note to remove all spare batteries from the Zooveneir shop when this is over with."

"Aye, Skipper." Said Kowalski, making a few scribbles on his clipboard.

"And Rico." Skipper continued, addressing the penguin with the mohawk, "We need duct tape, 15 yards of rope, a plunger, a mattress, aaannd... A blimp."

Rico regurgitated all these items, and they landed in a pile at Skipper's feet. When it came time to regurgitate the blimp, Rico's mouth unhinged like a snake, and a blimp the size of their whole habitat slowly grew and inflated before their very eyes. By the time Rico was finished, it was floating above their heads ready for action.

"Do we really need all of this, Skippah?" Asked Private naively.

"Of course!" Answered Skipper automatically. Then, after a moment of thought, he changed his mind. "Well, maybe not. Sorry Rico, I guess we just need a crowbar."

Rico stared at him dully, and then, while still giving Skipper that look, he pulled out a pin and popped the blimp. It flew across the habitat, knocking over a few lampposts and three of the four penguins. All the while, as chaos surrounded the habitat, Rico never broke the aggravated stare, until finally the now-empty blimp floated down and landed on his head.

He then hacked out a crowbar, which hit Private and sent him flying across the habitat into the water. Skipper picked up the crowbar and ignored Private's splashing and spluttering.

"Let's move out!"

One by one they vaulted over the fence. Skipper did a backflip, and Kowalski struck a pose in midair. Rico simply hacked up a lightbulb while he flew. Private followed after them. He jumped to the top of the fence, and then, ever so gracefully, fell onto the sidewalk, face first.

When they finally made it to the lemur habitat, the music had gotten louder, and there was some shouting and cheering to be heard as well. The penguins hopped up onto the wall, and stood there as the scene unfolded before them.

The habitat looked like a war zone. As the music blared from the boom box, two lines of animals stood, facing each other. After a moment, they could see that one line consisted of the lemurs (minus Maurice), along with a few chameleons and Marlene. The last seemed a bit under-enthused, but the others looked quite excited, especially King Julien.

The other line of animals was simply the baboons. They stood together, coolly taking in the scene before them, with an air of confidence.

Several animals stood around the edges of the habitat, cheering for one group or the other. Maurice was standing between the lines, and he gestured for the animals to calm down. When they did, he started talking in a loud voice.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for... Let the dance off begin!"

Private turned excitedly to Skipper, thrilled to watch such a fun event, but Skipper was gone. He saw him heading across the habitat, towards the boom box.

Maurice started the music once more, and both lines of animals advanced and started dancing. They had only started getting into the groove when the music was shut off abruptly. Everyone turned to the boom box, where Skipper was standing.

"Turn that music back on!" Shouted Darla.

"Yeah! What de red-butt freak said!" Added Julien.

All the baboons turned to him with a glare, but they decided to let it slide just this once.

"Just turn on the music." Said one baboon with a huff.

"No can do, sister." He retorted. He then pushed the boom box off the wall with his foot. It fell to the ground and busted into several pieces, damaged beyond repair.

Several animals gasped, and Julien ran up to the shattered remains and shouted, "No! My boomy box is broke-ed!" He abruptly stood up and clapped his hands together. "Come, chunky monkey Maurice! Beat him up! Break him like he broke de boomy box."

Maurice made no move, and he said, "Are you sure that's really a good idea?"

"What is this "good idea" of which you are speaking?" Answered Julien, making air quotes with his hands.

Darla cut into the conversation, "Forget it, darlin, we'll take care of this tuxedoed menace." Then she and the other baboons turned to Skipper.

"Eh. We can take you." Said Skipper confidently.

"Sure ya can." She answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She then pulled out a jar of green liquid. "Time for some back-woods magic."

"There's no such thing as magic." Said Skipper. Kowalski smiled in agreement. He moved to join his leader on the concrete platform, but before he had taken two steps, the baboons had grabbed Skipper and tied him up.

Private panicked, "Whoa! Kowalski, what do we do?"

He turned to find the scientist already halfway to the wall of the habitat.

"We run!" He shouted back wildly. Rico, too, was running from the habitat in a panic, completely forgetting the penguin credo.

Private turned one last time to see the lemurs pouring the green liquid onto Skippers head. He then turned and ran as fast as his penguin legs would take him, leaving his leader (or, what was left of him) behind.

**And that concludes chapter 1. Like my cliffhanger? Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for more action! Also, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry everyone! I posted the second chapter for my Other Story last night, instead of the second chapter for this one. This story is not going to have Hazel, or locked boxes, or anything. Sorry again to those of you I confused. **

**Thank you so so so so much to all of you who have reviewed! **

Private rushed into the HQ, panting. Kowalski and Rico had arrived just before him, and they, too, were panting from running so fast.

"Why did you run away?" Asked Private when he had caught his breath. "You know the credo! Nevah swim alone. Skippah is swimming alone..."

"Okay, maybe running away may not have been my best plan yet..." Answered Kowalski.

"Were you afraid of Darla's magic?"

Kowalski glared and answered, "There's no such thing as magic."

"Then what were you afraid of?"

Kowalski was stuck, and he knew it. "Whatever..." He grumbled.

Private allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction before he continued, "Well we need to go back there and help him! I'd use maneuver tango delta romeo."

"Since when are you the options guy?" Asked Kowalski bitterly.

"Since you left Skipper to swim alone." Retorted Private.

"Touché. Fine. Commence operation: um... Stop the curse?"

"Works for me!"

So, they jumped out of the HQ and ran back to the lemur habitat. They vaulted the wall, and looked around to see... Nothing. Well, not quite nothing. The lemurs and baboons and other animals were there, but Skipper was gone.

So, they ran up to Darla and soon had her cornered.

"What did you do to Skipper!?" Shouted Kowalski, growing angry.

"He's gone." Answered Darla mysteriously.

Kowalski decided to humor her, so he asked, "And where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Well you better find out!"

And so the interrogation continued. Kowalski eventually figured out that Skipper wasn't dead, which was reassuring. But otherwise the baboon couldn't be cracked.

Meanwhile, out in the park, Fred the squirrel was wandering around, searching for acorns. He was just biting into a nice one when a black and white creature approached him.

"Who are you?" Asked the squirrel.

The creature stood up on his hind legs, and Fred realized that he was a cat. This cat was stockily built, with short, sleek fur. His body was almost completely black, besides his chest, head, and paws. He looked like he was wearing a tuxedo!

When he spoke, Fred thought that his voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. (Mostly because he's dumber than a box of hair.) The cat said, "Well, I used to be Skipper... But I don't know who I am now."

"I thought Skipper was a penguin?"

"Yeah. He was."

"But you aren't a penguin."

"Noooo... I'm not. Good observation, Sherlock."

"I'm Fred."

"Whatever. Look, can I bunk with you until this whole thing blows over?"

"My grandma told me to avoid cats. They eat squirrels, you know."

"But I'm not a cat!"

At this, Fred looked really confused, "but... Um... Then why don't you go to the zoo?"

"Cats aren't allowed in the zoo."

"But you aren't a cat."

"Yes, I am! I mean.. Um... I don't know." He growled in exasperation. "I can't work with this. Bye, Fred."

"Is that my name? I thought I was Sherlock?"

Skipper ignored him and continued walking away. "He is a nuisance to the whole world, including himself" He thought to himself. "I guess I'll just spend the day out here in the park. How bad could it be?"

Three hours later, he was regretting that decision. Small children had seen him and hugged him, which bugged him to no end. They had tugged at his tail and at his fur, and the stickiness on their hands rubbed off on him. This stickiness gave him an irrepressible urge to lick himself. Before he could stop his own actions, he had turned around and began licking his own back.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself, as he continued washing himself. "Cats are stupid. This tastes disgusting!" But he couldn't stop until he was done. Finally, 20 minutes later, he was "clean," and fluffy, and covered in his own saliva.

"Why do I feel cleaner?" He was going to say more, but he was overcome by another cat instinct. He crawled in a zombie-like trance to the nearest object, which happened to be a park bench. He climbed up onto it, and promptly fell asleep. This was the first of many cat naps.

Finally, many torturous hours later, the day was over, and most people left the park. Skipper found an unoccupied tree, and went to sleep on a large branch.

As the clock struck midnight a few hours later (why is it always midnight?), erie music began to play, a green mist surrounded the sleeping cat. After a few minutes of the green swirling, yet another change took place, but Skipper slept on, not noticing as he completely changed his shape once again. He was in for quite a surprise in the morning!

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever written... But, oh well! Review! Now! That's an order, I'll continue when I get me some quality reviews. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter R3**

**Welcome back, people of the world! Thank you for all of your encouraging reviews!**

Skipper woke up the next morning with a headache. He stood up, stretched, and looked around. Realizing that he was on a branch of a tree startled him enough that he promptly lost his balance and fell to the ground. He expected to land on his feet, but instead, he smacked into the ground with a thud.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet.." He thought looking down at his body. "Well, there's why! I'm a penguin again!"

He jumped to his feet in joy, completely forgetting about his recent lost battle with gravity. He ran back to the zoo, to the penguin habitat. He vaulted the fence and slid through the entrance to the HQ.

"Boys! I'm home!"

"Skippah!" Shouted Private, jumping up and running to Skipper in excitement. Skipper stopped him before he could give him a hug, so Private just patted his back a little.

"So, what have you accomplished this morning?" Asked Skipper, turning to Kowalski.

Kowalski thought for a moment, then answered, "Well, we've really been slaving away all morning. We got out another roll of toilet paper."

"Um. Good. Let's head topside and get some training in before the zoo opens."

"Um, Skippah? What about the curse? Are you just going to go on with life as usual?" Asked Private.

Kowalski cut in. "Can't you see he's fine, Private? There was no curse. There was no magic. Look who was right. Again. Hulla!"

"Let's not get carried away, Kowalski." Interrupted Skipper. "There was a curse. I was turned into a cat."

Kowalski pulled out a stethoscope and listened to Skipper's heart. Then he used a ruler to measure Skipper's height and width. After a few calculations on his abacus, he had his conclusion. "You are not a cat, Skipper."

"I know that. I changed back."

"Riiiight." Answered Kowalski. It was obvious that he didn't believe him. "And when did you change back?"

"Well, I was asleep... But probably midnight."

"It's always midnight, right Skippah?" Asked Private naively.

Kowalski still wasn't convinced. "Skipper, you probably are imagining things. Have you fallen on your head recently?"

"I fell out of a tree this morning..." Answered Skipper before he could stop himself.

"Ah. That would be the problem."

"I'm not imagining things!"

"Well then you wouldn't mind if I ran a few tests?" Asked Kowalski, a devious smile growing on his face.

Skipper rolled and answered, "fine. If it'll get you to shut your beak."

Kowalski ran off to his lab, and Private turned to Skipper.

"He seems awful uptight today. What do you think is the mattah?"

"Oh, he probably farted the wrong way."

They laughed and Kowalski returned from his lab excitedly, carrying several dangerous looking inventions. He put a metal bowl on Skipper's head which was covered in rhinestones. ("Private's fault." He explained.) the bowl was attached to a machine that looked oddly like a Skipper's coffee maker...

"What did you do to my baby!?" Screamed Skipper, running over to the machine which had once made him his daily cup of joe. The bowl flew off his head and bounced off the ground, rhinestones shooting off in all directions. Skipper didn't notice, he was too busy hugging the abused coffee maker.

Kowalski tried to explain, "Er, yes, about that..."

"No testing today, just fix it." Interrupted Skipper angrily. Kowalski dejectedly moved off to his lab, and the rest of the penguins went outside.

After the zoo was opened and a few hours of carefree adorable antics passed by, it was lunchtime.

Kowalski, Private, and Rico jumped up and grabbed the fish which had been haphazardly thrown into the habitat, but Skipper hung back. He was feeling a little weird, and his head was starting to spin.

After eating his fill, Private turned back to where Skipper had been sitting, but he was gone! As he wondered where his leader could have went, he heard the clock strike 12 in the distance.

**Well. There ya have it. Skipper's gone again. Any guesses? And, who is right? Skipper or Kowalski? (I'm willing to bet that it's Skipper. Magic is obviously real.) Review please!**

**Also- Do you like the new cover? Should I bring back the old one? You all can choose! Just review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you thank you thank you! Okay. To the story! **

The bell had just struck noon, and Kowalski, Rico, and Private were huddled in the middle of their concrete ice floe.

"Where did Skippah go?" Asked Private worriedly. "Do you think the curse came back? Or what if he was captured? Or what if he was turned into a fish!" At this Rico started looking suspiciously at the fish he was holding. After a moments debate, he ate it anyway. Private continued, "Or maybe it was a badger! Or..."

Kowalski slapped him and cut him off. "Or what if he just left and he'll be right back. You know, like he does all the time."

Private answered ashamedly, "Oh right... But doesn't he normally tell us when he's leaving?"

"Yeees... But he doesn't have to. He's Skipper."

"But..."

Kowalski glared at him, "No buts. He'll be back. For now, operation cute and cuddly is a go!"

"You can't make operations. That's Skippah's job." Said Private sourly.

"Yeah." Agreed Rico from the sidelines, where he had been scrutinizing another fish.

Kowalski mocked them in a high pitched voice with a fake British accent, "That's Skippah's job..." He then returned to his normal voice. "Fine. Just wave to the people."

Several hours later, the penguins were still waving, and Skipper still had not returned. Alice was shepherding the zoo guests out the gate, and the evening light was casting an orangey glow over the zoo.

Throughout the afternoon, Private had become increasingly worried about his leader, and even Kowalski had to admit that his extended absence was a bit unusual. So, that evening after Alice had left, they left the habitat in search of the commander.

Their first stop was the park. They split up to look for clues. Within minutes Private ran across Fred.

"Ello, Fred!" He said cheerfully.

"Um, hi." Answered the squirrel.

"So, uh, have you seen Skippah?"

"Skipper? Um... No."

"Have you seen any penguins?"

"Yeah!"

"Besides me."

"Oh. Uh, no."

"Well, alright. You're useless. Cheerio!"

"I'm actually more of a Wheaties kind of guy."

Private ignored him and waddled away.

Rico had also found something. He was standing by the pond, staring into the water as if his life depended on it. Private saw this and waddled over.

"Did you find a clue?" He asked cheerily.

"Nooo..." As they spoke, a butterfly net flew out of Rico's mouth and landed in the water.

Private jumped back in shock, "What was that?!"

Rico pulled the net out of the water by the handle. "Fish." He explained, pointing to the net, which was full of wriggling fish.

"Rico! We're looking for clues! Not dinner!"

"Oh." Rico swallowed the net dejectedly, fish and all. They then waddled off to look for Kowalski.

On the other side of the park, Kowalski was interrogating a supposed witness. Rico and Private found him moments later. They were shocked to find him interrogating a short, fluffy cat.

"Where were you at 1200 this morning?" Asked Kowalski harshly. The cat was about to answer when Private rushed in.

"Kowalski, you have to leave this kitty alone. He's so cute! And fluffy!"

He then hugged the cat with all his might, only letting go when he heard the cat speak.

"Let go of me!" He shouted. "I am not cute or fluffy."

Three pairs of blue eyes simply stared at him in shock.

"What? Do I have something in my fur?" The cat licked his paw and then swiped it across his face. The penguin's beaks only dropped open wider.

Private finally spoke for them, "Skippah...?"

Kowalski shook his head and stepped in, "How could this be Skipper? That's highly illogical."

"Okay, well how do you explain the fact that he sounds just like him?"

"Obviously, he has stolen Skipper's voice."

"Oh, right, because that's Completely logical."

The cat cut in, "Kowalski, it's me! Skipper! Are you daft, man? The Private's right."

"Maybe some sort of mind swapping device..." Commented Kowalski in a shushed voice.

Skipper mocked him, "Maybe some sort of DARLA'S CURSE!"

"There's no such thing as magic." Scoffed Kowalski. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we are looking for a Penguin." He abruptly turned on his heel and walked away.

Private and Rico turned to Skipper, silently asking what they should do. Skipper saw this and answered the unasked question, "Oh, go on with him. I'll be fine. Who knows, I might be back at midnight."

Private's face lit up as if he had just gotten a brilliant idea. "That's it! Midnight! Meet us by the zoo gates at 2355, and you'll turn back into a penguin right before our eyes! That'll convince Kowalski!"

"Private, I hate to say this, but that just might work... Not that I really care if Kowalski's convinced or not, I mean, he'll just start geeking out about science and whatnot. But maybe he will find a cure with those smart pants of his."

A few hours later, Skipper, still in cat form, was standing by the zoo gates, waiting for his team. The clock read 11:55. Skipper started pacing, getting worried. 56. 57.

Finally Private ran out the zoo gates. "He's coming..." He panted, before plopping to the ground.

Kowalski burst out the gate a moment later. He poked Private triumphantly and said, "You're it!" He then looked up and noticed Skipper. "Oh, you again. Private, lets head back to our habitat."

Skipper glanced at the clock. 11:59. "Just, uh, stay out here a minute. You know, enjoy the park."

"Your obviously fake casual attitude is quite suspicious." Commented Kowalski, as he turned to walk away once more.

The clock started to chime 12, and both Skipper and Private shouted, "Kowalski!"

He turned around once more and gasped at the sight in front of him. The cat was transforming before his very eyes in a burst of green light. He stared, shocked, until it was over and Skipper stood in front of him.

The leader smirked at Kowalski's befuddled expression. "See. I told ya. Now, Kowalski, options."

**And that concludes chapter four. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I love you all! So, you know what to do! (I'll give you a hint- it starts with an R and ends with EVIEW!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Welcome back and THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now celebrating over 100 visitors! :D So, read de story. **

The next day was a Tuesday. The emptiest, most boring day at Central Park, especially at the zoo. Skipper started off the day as a penguin, and performed for the few zoo guests until noon. Then, when he had changed back into a cat, he went back out to the park.

As he roamed across the grass, he heard a tiny sound up in front of him. He immediately dropped down on all fours into a crouching position. He peered through the tall grass, searching for the cause of the noise. Aftwr a moment he sighed in relief when he realized it was only a field mouse. A plump, juicy, delicious field mouse...

"_What?!_" Thought Skipper to himself. "_I eat fish. Not this. Don't eat this. Mice are nice. Don't do it, don't do it!_" But it was too late, he had already pounced.

The poor mouse didn't know what hit him. A flash of claws and tuxedo and that was it.

Skipper stared down at the little rodent, remorse filling his soul. Then, after a moment more of contemplation, he ate the mouse in one bite.

Seven seconds later he opened his eyes wide in shock, then coughed most of the mouse back up. "_Skipper's Log_." He thought to himself. "_Cats don't eat their prey whole._" After that, he took his time with eating the mouse, and it was actually pretty tasty. Nothing like fish, of course.

After he had finished, he started roaming the park once more, looking for some way to pass the time. He finally decided to take a few cat naps and wait until sundown.

That evening after he had woken up, Skipper was sitting on a park bench grooming his fur. It wasn't a pleasant task, but it had to be done. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to reach everything, but he decided that was just one of the perks of being a cat.

He was almost finished when he heard a soft whirring noise. He ignored it at first, blaming the noise on his over sensitive cat ears. But soon after it was accompanied by some scuttling noises, and slowly it all started to grow louder.

After a few minutes of this Skipper gave up on washing his tail and gave in to his curiosity. He turned around and saw, off in the distance, none other than Dr. Blowhole!

"Blowhole..." He muttered to himself, before jumping off the bench and running on all fours towards the advancing dolphin and his lobster army.

As soon as he had gotten close, Skipper stopped and yelled, "Blowhole! Get out of here!"

"What? Who said that?" Asked the dolphin. A few lobsters shrugged, but they kept quiet.

"Down here, Dr. Fish." Answered Skipper. He had moved even closer, and now he was standing only a few feet from Dr. Blowhole's Segway.

"Sounds like that fli-ii-i-ightless peng-yoo-in, Skipper..."

Skipper sighed in annoyance. "I'm right here!"

Blowhole finally looked down and saw the small cat sitting in front of him. "Ohh, you're not Skipper. You're just a cat. Wearing a tuxedo. Which is adorable, by the way."

"I am not adorable." Responded Skipper in annoyance. "But I AM Skipper."

"What?"

"Are we gonna fight or what?"

"Could it be..." Muttered Dr. Blowhole in disbelief. "My greatest peng-yoo-in foe... Comple-e-e-ee-etely incapacitated! It's too good to be true..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, are we gonna fight or what?" Asked Skipper in defiance.

"Oh, right. It's just that you're so cute, I forgot... Red one! Why are we here?"

"To show the penguins your superiority."

"Right. That's even more obvious now that Skipper is a kitten!"

"I'm not a kitten. I'm a ferocious feline!" Shouted Skipper indignantly.

Several "awws" were heard from the lobsters, and Dr. Blowhole laughed.

"We will have to postpone this fight for some other time. I just can't work with this." The dolphin decided.

"I can still take you! C'mon, you afraid of me?"

Dr. Blowhole laughed his dolphin laugh. When he finally caught his breath, he leaned down to where Skipper was standing. "I'm not afraid of you. But I can't fight someone so cute!"

"That's convenient, because I can't fight someone so ugly." Retorted Skipper in anger.

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Can we just fight already?"

"Fine. Lobsters, ata-a-a-ack!"

A line of lobsters ran towards the cat, but Skipper leaped over them and landed on Dr. Blowhole's segway. "I don't want to fight them, I want to fight you."

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was bringing all these dimwits here on the subway? Can you at least knock some of them out?"

"Oh, sure. My pleasure." With a pounce and a few karate kicks, three lobsters were on the ground and two more were begging or mercy. Skipper then turned to Dr. Blowhole. "Your turn."

The dolphin narrowed his eyes, and the cat unsheathed his claws and fluffed up his fur. A few minutes passed and the stare down continued. Then, finally, Skipper pounced.

He landed on Dr. Blowholes head and started scratching at his snout.

"Ow, what are you doing!?" Shouted the dolphin.

Skipper paused. "Fighting." Then he continued scratching Dr. Blowhole's face.

The dolphin reached up and grabbed the cat off his head. He then held him at arms length by the scruff of his neck. Skipper lashed out with this claws and teeth, but he could do nothing when held like this.

"Can we just call this a tie, peng-yoo-in?"

"No! I will defeat you! Just put me down, you coward!" Dr. Blowhole did this, and Skipper stood on the ground once more. "Would you like to surrender?"

"Will you stop clawing me with those demon claws?" Whined Blowhole in return, rubbing his injured snout with one flipper.

"Sure!"

"Fiiine. Lobsters, retreat." A few lobsters looked at each other and shrugged, but then turned around and started walking away. Dr. Blowhole turned one last time to look at Skipper. "Let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

**Sooooo. That's chapter 5. I'm sorry for my really infrequent updates... Lets just say I've got a lot on my plate. Maybe I shouldn't have taken on a second story... But don't worry, that won't stop me from continuing this! I promise! So, please review! Do you think skipper will ever get rid of this curse? Do you think Blowhole got beat up by a kitty and he's embarrassed? Tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Look who is back! Yup, that's right, Me! I know you're excited. :) Here we go! **

Later that evening, after the sun had set, the clock had struck 12, and the curse had changed Skipper once again, four penguins were seated around a table in the penguin HQ in silence.

"So." Began Skipper, "How was your day, boys?"

"Fine." Answered Kowalski.

"It was okay." Added Private.

"Yup." Finished Rico.

Silence filled the lair once more.

"Uh, and how was being a cat?" Asked Private.

"You know, the usual. Lots of licking and purring."

"Cool."

Once again, the silence returned, filling the air of the HQ. The only sound was the ticking of the clock, which seemed to grow louder as time passed.

"Have you, uh, Kowalski?" Started Skipper, trying to get the attention of the scientist. "Have you figured out a cure for this magic?"

"I am a man of scientific knowledge. I refuse to work with this 'magic'." Answered Kowalski smugly.

"Well, can I get some options?"

"I'd suggest enlisting the aide of the baboons. They're experts in this field."

"Aren't they the ones who cursed you in the first place?" Piped Private from the sidelines.

"Well, yeah." Admitted Kowalski. "But my only other option is hypnosis. And we all know that's a bad idea."

"Good thinking, Kowalski. You remember Manfredi and Johnson's bout with hypnotism. They ended up being pickled with a batch of pigs feet..."

Private and Rico turned to each other in shock, and then they looked at Kowalski for confirmation. He nodded gravely, and their eyes grew even wider.

"Well, looks like we need to pay those baboons a visit..." Skipper continued.

The other penguins all leapt out of their chairs at the thought of some action.

"...In the morning before the zoo opens." Finished Skipper.

"Aww." Groaned Rico, speaking for the three of them.

"For now, I think it's time for lights out."

"Aye, Skippah!" Said Private eagerly.

All four penguins loaded themselves into their bunks, and Kowalski clapped twice to turn off the lights. Soon after, four sets of snores were heard.

The next morning the commando team hurried to the baboon habitat. Rico had packed several dangerous weapons, but he had been warned to keep them hidden unless absolutely necessary.

They vaulted the wall and landed in the center of the habitat, immediately scanning their surroundings for the baboons. They found the girls sitting under the tree, eating some fruit.

Skipper got right to the point. "Darla. I want rid of this curse."

"Oh, we were expecting y'all. Please, sit down." Responded the baboon.

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "We don't have time for pleasantries. What's the cure?"

"I ain't givin' you a cure if y'all don't calm down and sit down."

Skipper grudgingly sat down, and the other penguins followed. "Now, Darla, would you tell me the cure for the curse?"

"Please?" Added Private from beside him.

"Yeah, whatever. Please."

"Hm." Darla began thinking, "Let me see. How about... No."

"Why not?" Whined Kowalski, a little louder than he expected.

"Yeah, why not?" Added Skipper, but not as a whine.

"Because. Y'all still haven't made up for messing up our dance off."

Skipper groaned, "Do I have to apologize? Because I will. I'm sorry. There. I said it."

"That's not what I was going to say, but thanks." Said Darla with a smirk. Skipper glared at her, but kept his cool. "We want you to make up for this by... Giving us our own boom box."

"What? It's that easy?" Asked Skipper in disbelief.

"Yeah. We don't have one, so when we want to dance we have to go over to the lemur habitat. It's awful. Me and the gals want our own."

"Alright. Rico, boom box."

Rico hacked up said item, and Kowalski leaned in with a towel and wiped it off. The baboons smiled in delight, and Darla turned back to Skipper.

"You want the cure for the curse? Okay. The cure is... True love's kiss!"

**Bum bum buuuuumm!**

**O_O Wow! What a cliche! So, uh, review please!**

Darla: "Wait wait wait, hold your horses there honey! The chapter ain't over!"

**It ain't? **

"Naw!" Darla turned back to the penguins, who were speechless from the shock. "Sorry boys, I'm just messing with you. I ain't that cliche. The cure ain't a kiss."

The four commandos breathed huge sighs of relief as Darla continued, "The cure is just mango!"

"Oh, well that's a relief." Said Skipper, and all three of his teammates agreed.

"Well, it looks like we're on a mango hunt now. I have some options, if you'd like?" Asked Kowalksi.

"Not now, the chapter's over."

**Okay, so it's really over this time.**

**Catty-cat-cat: yes, I know I didn't have your idea here. Don't worry, I will! That will be in the next chapter. XD**

**Okay, everyone, what do you think? Please let me know! In a review! I looove reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Welcome back and thank you all so very much with your positive reviews, I love you all! **

"I've come up with some options for mango acquisition." Said Kowalski, continuing the conversation from chapter six. "Since it is the cure for your curse, I believe it is imperative that we find it as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah, what's your options?" Asked Skipper huffily.

"I would suggest searching the food storage unit."

"No, too risky. You know how Alice is with the food."

"Okaaaay... Maybe we could borrow one of King Julien's mangos?"

"Yes... Borrow..." Thought Skipper, making air quotes at the use of the word borrow. "I am Skipper, and I approve this message. Lets go!"

So, the penguins all rushed off the the lemur habitat, leaving the baboons to enjoy their new boom box.

King Julien was enjoying a lovely massage when the commandos barged in. Maurice was giving the massage, and Mort was eying King Julien's feet lovingly.

Within seconds the lemurs were surrounded, and Rico held a bat to Mort's head, ready to swing if necessary. King Julien calmly looked up from his chair.

"Do not be disturbing my kingly-ness in de middle of de royal massage. Maurice, continue!"

Skipper interrupted, "No Maurice, don't continue. Ringtail, I need a mango."

"Whaaaaat? But my mangos are for de king! De king only! Not for you commoners, so go away now."

Skipper leaned in closer and growled, "I Need a mango."

"I Need a massage and some peace and quiet that you will not be giving to me!" Shouted Julien in return. Then, slightly calmer, he added, "But since you are mentioning it, a mango smoothie would be nice... Yes, Maurice, fetch me de smoothie."

"Yes, your highness..." Grumbled the lemur as he walked away.

"Listen ringtail, are you going to give us a mango or not?"

"Eh, not."

Rico swung his bat threateningly at Mort, but the king was unmoved.

"I would be liking for you fishy birds to be going back to your fish cave." Decreed Julien.

Rico changed tactics and swung his bat at the kings feet, getting very close to hitting them.

"Uh, you should be putting that down... That is what I am decreeing..." Said Julien. The penguins could hear the nervousness in the king's voice.

Rico changed his position until he was swinging his bat at the royal booty.

Julien panicked, "Not de booty, anything but that, please!"

Skipper smirked, successful at last. "How about that mango now?"

"Maybe... Will you be doing de worshiping of me?"

"Sure sure, fine, Mango Now!"

Suddenly Maurice approached from the side, "Sorry, Julien, we're fresh out of mango."

"Oh, he he, would you look at that." Commented Julien. "So now I am decreeing that you fishy birds be leaving my kingly presence immediately!"

Skipper rolled his eyes, "You don't have to tell me twice, ringtail. Boys, lets move out."

The four penguins leaped over the fence and landed on the ground next to their own habitat.

"Well men, looks like we need a new plan. Kowalski, got any more options?"

"Just one..." Began Kowalski, looking down at his clipboard. "But it looks a little risky."

"And this is supposed to be a shock to me? All your plans are risky. That's why you're the options guy, not Private. So, what is this plan?"

"Well, my theory is that if we search the new organic food store..." Kowalski pulled out a map and pointed to a red X, not far from the zoo. "...We should be able to procure a mango."

Skipper nodded, "Alright, well let's go!"

"Actually Skipper," interrupted Kowalski, "I would suggest that you sit this one out."

Skipper glared at the scientist indignantly, "What? Why? Is this insubordination?"

Kowalski only pointed at the zoo clock, which read 11:59.

"Oh, that's why. Well, I must be out of here. Get to work!" Shouted Skipper as he ran towards the zoo wall.

Kowalski thought he heard Skipper mutter, "They'll never do this on their own..." as he ran away, but before he could be sure, the leader had vaulted the fence and transformed into a cat in a flash of green light.

Kowalski turned to address his comrades. "Our target is here." He pointed once again to the map. "We go there on foot. In and out, should be an easy operation. Any questions?" Both Rico and Private raised their hands. "No? Good! Lets move out."

Five minutes later the three penguins were standing in front of the food store. There were several racks of fruit outside on the sidewalk, but none held any mangos. As a customer walked out, Kowalski led the team through the door and into the dimly lit shop.

Once inside, they immediately hid behind a barrel of carrots. Kowalski peeked over the top, searching for the mango, but all he could see was a bunch of corn and peaches.

Kowalski hopped back to the floor. "Scout around. You know the target."

They immediately slid off in three separate directions. Kowalski searched the fruit isle, Private searched the vegetable isle, and Rico searched the fish counter.

Kowalski's search was, of course, unsuccessful. What self-respecting organic food store keeps the mangos in the fruit isle? He had soon returned to the carrot barrel, where he watched the store for possible enemies.

Rico's search was actually successful, in a way. He did not exactly find a mango, but he did find a nice snack for himself. This was fortunate, because in his haste, Kowalski had forgotten to stop for lunch.

Unlike the others, Private's search was more successful. He did not find any mangos, but he found the shelf labeled "Mango." It was empty, except something small at the very back.

Private gestured to Kowalski and Rico, who had finished his snack, and soon the other two penguins were at the shelf.

"It appears that they are out of stock." Kowalski stated. "Private, go investigate whatever that is at the back of the shelf."

Private hopped onto the shelf and waddled to the back, where he found a small button. It was labeled with a picture of a penguin holding a mango. Without thinking, Private pressed the button.

**Hey hey! That's the end of this chapter! Please review! Feel free to tell me what you think, how you feel, whatever! And feel free to yell at me for not updating often... anyway, say anything at all, just review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! **

_Private hopped onto the shelf and waddled to the back, where he found a small button. It was labeled with a picture of a penguin holding a mango. Without thinking, Private pressed the button. _

For a few seconds nothing happened. Private looked around, confused, and Kowalski and Rico hopped on to the shelf beside him. As soon as feet met shelf, the floor gave way and the penguins felt fell down what appeared to be a secret chute. They tried to grab something, but the only other things in the tunnel were the potatoes which had fallen in after them.

As they turned a corner in the chute, still falling and gaining speed, they lost sight of the light from the store. Rico hacked up a flashlight, but it was immediately lost among the falling potatoes.

Just as it seemed they couldn't be falling any faster, the chute opened up and they landed with a thud on a concrete floor. Potatoes continued to rain on their heads for about 15 seconds. When the storm of starch was finally over, our three heroes stood up and started to look around.

The room which they were in was dark, and the penguins could barely see each other. Rico rustled around until he found his flashlight, and clicked it on. There, in the beam of light, was a mango!

"Wow, what luck!" Piped Private naively. Before anyone could stop him he waddled over and grabbed the mango.

Immediately, a hissing sound was heard.

Kowalski thought for a moment, "It appears that some sort of gas is being released. We should... Probably... Prob... Ab... Ly... Get..." He stopped, falling to the floor with a THUMP!

"Kowalski..." Started Private, before he too fell down, unconscious.

Rico was in the middle of hacking up a gas mask when he too thumped to the floor.

After they were all unconscious, a door opened, and an enemy slunk out of the shadows with evil intentions.

Skipper was prowling around Central Park, searching for some lunch. His stomach growled hungrily. Finally he found a small mouse and killed it with one swipe of his paw. He was about to swallow the mouse when he remembered that cats don't swallow their prey whole. So, he began eating the mouse slowly.

He was about finished when he found something rather odd and unexpected inside the mouse. "_What is this doing here?_" He thought to himself, as he pulled out what appeared to be a piece of paper, rolled tightly into a thin tube. "_And how did this get here?_"

He unrolled the paper and saw that it was a series of pictures, like a riddle of some sort for someone who can't read.

The first picture was an outline of three penguins, one tall, one thick, and one round. "_My men!_" Thought Skipper urgently.

Then there was a picture of a cage. "_They must be trapped somewhere... I knew they'd mess up this mission somehow._ "

Then there was a picture of a dumpster. "_This one is a little harder... Unless its the dumpster outside of that organic food store? I go there sometimes for leftovers..."_ Skipper was beginning to realize that this riddle had been made for a cat. If he had been a penguin at the time, he never would have found the note, or understood the third clue.

He immediately turned around and ran to the food store. Once he was there, he looked at the paper once more. The final picture was a picture of a rat. "_What does this mean? Well, the other day I had a fight with a rat in that hole over there.._."

Skipper went to investigate the hole, and found that it led into a tunnel which was sloped downwards into the ground. He cast aside his paranoia, knowing that his team was in trouble, and followed the tunnel down into the dark underground.

Kowalski opened his eyes, groaning. He looked around surveying his surroundings, then began to speak, which woke both Rico and Private. "On the plus side, we have the mango. On the minus side, we are trapped."

The three penguins were in individual cages hanging from the ceiling. Private had somehow kept ahold of the mango, which was helpful.

Rico did his best impersonation of Skipper, "Kowalski, options!"

"No need for options." Said a voice from a dark corner of the room.

All three penguins jumped at the sound.

"Who goes there?" Asked Kowalski commandingly, trying not to show his fear.

"Why, just me, who else?" Said the figure as he rolled out of the corner.

"Blowhole!" Exclaimed the penguins all at once.

"And me! Don't forget about me!" Added another voice, from the opposite corner of the room.

Dr. Blowhole looked annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, and Hans." He grumbled.

Kowalski looked around, confused. "Wait, are you two working together again?"

Hans flew over and joined the conversation. "Obviously. We are the besties now."

Dr. Blowhole growled in annoyance. "We are not 'the besties.'"

Private interrupted their argument. "So, uh, what are you going to do to us?"

Dr. Blowhole looked like he wasn't going to say anything, but Hans blurted out, "We are waiting for de Skippah to fall into our trap."

Dr. Blowhole face-flippered, so he didn't notice the worried glances which were exchanged between the penguins.

Kowalski spoke up, "Well, you see, Skipper is a little busy..."

"Being a cat?" Asked the dolphin. When he got only shocked looks in return, he knew he was right.

"How did you know that?" Asked Private.

"We had a little scuffle in the park."

"And de little kitten beat up big bad dolphin fish." Added Hans with a smirk.

Dr. Blowhole smacked his flipper to his forehead. "Why did I ask for your help..."

"You didn't." Reminded the puffin.

"Oh. Right." The dolphin turned back to the captured penguins. "And now you peng-yoo-ins get to wait for Captain Kitty to show up."

**Uh oh! What's going to happen? Please review! The record for "most reviews for one chapter" is 5. Lets try to beat that! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you for the reviews! So here is your slightly early update. :) **

_"And now you peng-yoo-ins get to wait for Captain Kitty to show up."_

As if on cue, they heard a rustling noise from a shelf on the wall. Seconds later, Skipper the cat burst out of the shadows.

"Yay, Skippah!" Shouted Private happily from his suspended cage.

Skipper turned and looked at Kowalski, sarcastically commenting, "I see your leadership has gotten you men far."

"Er... Unplanned difficulties arose..." Stuttered the scientist, his face turning slightly pink.

Skipper only chuckled. "And Hans? I know you're sneaking up on me from behind. Blowhole, no use trying to hide in that dark corner. I know you're there."

Both villains scowled. "How could you tell?" Asked Hans angrily.

"One of my many cat secrets. Namely- superior smell! Now, let's dance!"

Skipper leaped into the air and did a backflip, landing on Hans. He hastily used his sharp claws to grab onto Hans's feathers, attempting to hold the struggling villain in place.

He was successful until Dr. Blowhole joined the fight, slamming down onto both the smaller animals. The dolphin then began wriggling around, blindly punching anything that moved in the dark. He knew he might hit the puffin, but he didn't care. The puffin was, after all, quite and nuisance. He felt a few hits to his snout and flippers, so he kept fighting. Hans, too, kept getting hits to the chest and wings, so he continued lashing out blindly into the dark.

Little did they know, Skipper had crawled away and left the villains on the floor, fighting each other. He walked over to a small control panel, easily finding his way through the dark room. "Thank you, night vision." He thought to himself, once again thankful for his cat abilities.

When he had made his way to the control panel, it was easy to find the button to release his team. He pressed it, and with a soft click, all three cages opened, freeing the captives.

The three penguins jumped to the floor, Private still holding tightly to the mango.

Skipper walked over to Kowalski, wanting options. "Do we fight them, or just leave?" The dolphin and puffin were still busy using each other as punching bags, and they didn't show any signs of tiring. Rico was using an infrared camera to videotape the scene, saving it for blackmail later.

Kowalski thought of his options for a moment, and then decided, "Lets just leave them."

"Fine by me." Skipper led the team through the narrow tunnel where he had came in, and soon the penguins were aboveground once again. Rico was re-watching his blackmail video, laughing maniacally when Hans hit Blowhole in the mechanical eye.

The penguins waddled back to the park, led by their feline leader. It was late in the evening, so they met very few obstacles, only having to duck for cover twice. At the park, they hid up in a tree, unable to go back into the zoo yet because of Skipper's appearance.

"So." Began Skipper, looking at Private. "You still have that mango?"

"Right here sir." Piped Private cheerily. He pulled the mango out from behind his back and gave it to Skipper.

The tuxedoed cat gratefully took the mango, and held it up to his face, sniffing it. "Time to get rid of this curse." He slowly took a small bite of the mango... And spit it out in a stream of pureed fruit.

"I can't eat this! This is fruit! This is disgusting!" He shouted after he had wiped off his tongue several times with his paw.

The other three penguins face-flippered.

"How else are you going to break the curse?" Asked Kowalski sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know. But I can't eat this." Answered Skipper, stubbornly sitting down on the branch. Just then, the clock struck midnight, and with a flash of green light, Skipper changed back into a penguin.

"Well, at least now we can go back to the HQ. Kowalski, I am going to want options in the morning, 0700 or sooner."

"Yes sir!" Saluted the scientist, before they all climbed down the tree and back to the penguin habitat. Since it was so late, they all immediately went to their bunks and fell asleep, snoring softly. All of them, that is, except Kowalski. He laid awake for hours trying to think of options, until finally sleep got the better of him and he nodded off.

The next morning, Skipper awoke his team with a long blast of his bugle. They fell from their bunks, startled, and landed in a pile on the floor, shaking the sleep from their eyes.

"Attention!" Shouted Skipper, and the three penguins hastily stood and lined up, tallest to shortest.

"Fish coffee." Demanded the leader. Kowalski pulled the steaming cup of joe out from behind his back, and Rico hacked a small, wriggling fish into it.

Skipper took a sip from the cup with a contented sigh before continuing. "Alright Kowalski, got any options?"

Kowalski pulled his clipboard and pencil out from behind his back, then used his abacus which seemingly appeared out of thin air to make some calculations.

"After much deliberation, I have found one lone option which does not involve eating the mango. But, you're not going to like it."

Private raised his hand from the end of the line. "Does it involve badgers?" He asked, voice shaking. Kowalski shook his head no.

Rico hacked up a lighted stick of dynamite. "Boom?" He asked with a wicked grin. Again, Kowalski shook his head no.

"For the love of shrimp cocktails what is it then?" Shouted Skipper, whacking Kowalski's pencil and clipboard across the room.

Kowalski looked at the leader, annoyed, before pulling out his clipboard, from behind his back once again, and glancing at what he had written.

"The option is: Injection. With a needle."

.074 seconds later, Skipper was gone.

**I know, I know. It's not my longest chapter... But it's not my shortest, so don't complain. I wanted to end it here or else the next, and final, chapter would be super short. Man, both my stories are coming to an end... I need to start another story! Anyway, review! **

**Seriously, review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Last chapter! :( **

"_The option is: Injection. With a needle."_

_.074 seconds later, Skipper was gone. _

The three remaining commandos stared after their leader in shock. Then they turned to face one another.

"Is that really your only option, Kowalski?" Asked Private, obviously concerned about Skipper and his fears.

"I lost 3 hours of sleep last night trying to think of another. But even with all my genius this problem is out of options."

"Well, fine, but how are we going to catch Skippah?"

Kowalski smiled. "Now there's a question I can work with." He pulled out his clipboard and wrote a few things down. Then, he made some measurements with his ruler, measuring his shadow. Finally, after a quick check with his compass, he had his solution.

"We should track him down. It's about noon, so he'll be a cat. So this is going to be difficult."

Private and Rico looked at Kowalski. Private asked, "And it took you all those calculations to figure that out? Sometimes I think you do all this just to look smart." Kowalski glared at the smaller penguin, but Private continued. "Just like how you talk just to hear the sound of your own voice, right?"

Kowalski rolled his eyes, "Actually, I love listening to myself talk. It's one of the highlights of my day. Now, are we going to find Skipper or not?"

"Oh, right." The penguins heard the bell strike noon, so they knew the chase was on. They hopped the fence and headed to the park.

Once there, Rico bent down, sniffing the grass. A few seconds later he started barking and pointing to the left. Then he ran off in that direction, leaving Kowalski and Private to follow. They looked at each other, confused, but then slid off behind the dog-penguin.

After a few minutes of hasty belly-sliding, they came upon a large bush. Rico jumped up and down, pointing to the bush.

"Good boy Rico." Praised Kowalski. Then, he reached up, and carefully pulled back a branch of the bush. Rico prepared to fight, and Private shied away nervously. They looked past the bush to see... A snow cone cart.

Kowalski sighed. "Rico, we're looking for Skipper. I take back my good boy."

Rico frowned, but pointed to the snow cone cart and said, "Skippa!"

Private tried to explain this to Rico. "That is not Skippah, that's a snow cone cart. I know you are hungry but now is not a good time to stop for a bite."

Rico took the younger penguins face in his flippers, then, practically shouting, he said, "Ski-Per!" He then threw himself onto the ground, pointing wildly at the cart. He accidentally hacked up a roller skate and a spoon, but this was ignored.

"Fine. We'll get snow cones." Said Kowalski, obviously only giving in to shut up his teammate.

Rico jumped up and zipped over to the cart. He crawled under it and kicked open the base of the cart, crawling inside. Kowalski and Private looked at each other and shrugged, then followed the deranged penguin into the cart.

Once they got there, they were amazed at what they saw. Right in front of them was Rico, pinning down a black and white cat. Not just any black and white cat, THE black and white cat.

"Skippah! We found you!" Shouted Private in excitement. Then he added, "And I'm sorry I doubted you, Rico." Rico only nodded.

Skipper, who was still pinned down, responded with an angry growl, directed at Kowalski (the supposed bearer of the needle).

Kowalski saw this and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, I don't have the needle ready yet, so I don't have it with me."

Skipper visibly relaxed, and Rico got off of his back. "Well men I've actually been thinking. What's so bad about being a cat anyway? Maybe I'll just stay like this."

Kowalski smirked, he knew it was only a lie to avoid the needle. "What if I told you that I found another option, one that has no needles?"

Private looked at him incredulously, but Skipper opened his eyes wide, obviously interested. "I'm listening." He said.

"Well, it would involve some highly untested science, but I'm sure you would be okay with that. I mean, what is a little danger?" Kowalski gestured to the trapdoor of the cart, and Private opened it for him. "So, you want to head back to the lab and see how it works?"

"Sure." Skipper led the way, and the penguins followed him back across the grass towards the zoo.

Private whispered to Kowalski, "I thought you were out of options?"

Kowalski only ignored him, choosing to talk to Skipper instead.

"What is this invention-science-thing you have anyway?" Asked the leader when the scientist began walking by his side.

"Oh, I don't know what to call it. The Stab-in-the-Back-inator?"

Skipper stopped walking. He looked suspicious. "Stab in the back? Like what?"

Kowalski stopped too. With a sly smile, he answered, "Like This! Haiii-yahh!" Kowalski whipped out a mango filled syringe and plunged the needle into Skipper's back.

Skipper screamed, but it was too late, the mango was already in his blood. He ran away, slowly changing shape until he was a penguin again. Even then, he did not stop running.

Only when he was completely out of sight did the other penguins speak again.

"Wow Kowalski. Was that really your plan?" Asked Private accusingly.

"You know some thing better?"

"I don't know... But it would have been nice to talk it out and solve the problem without betraying the trust of our friends."

Kowalski looked at the naive little penguin for a moment. "Yes, and it would be nice if the Lunacorns were real, and shooting stars really did grant wishes. But hey, life's tough. Get over it."

Private frowned and kept walking in silence.

Later that evening Kowalski and Rico were playing chess, and Private was cuddling a Lunacorn. They had been at this for a while when they heard the door open.

They all turned, and seeing that it was Skipper, they jumped to attention, standing in a strait line in front of him.

Skipper calmly walked up to the line, then moved until he was standing directly in front of Kowalski.

Kowalski flinched, waiting for the slap, but it never came. He looked at his leader, questioning why.

Skipper glared into the scientists face. "I will never trust you ever again."

Kowalski smiled. "You're cured aren't you?"

Skipper smirked, then turned around, casually adding over his shoulder, "Oh, and I've scheduled a dentist appointment for you in the morning."

With that Kowalski turned, screamed, and fled to his bunk, where he cowered in shame.

Skipper laughed, then said with a smile, "I always win. Now, who's up for some cards?"

**The end! That is the end, even though it's a question. I just added that for flair and artistic license. **

**Please, tell me what you thought of the story! And thank you to my friend catty-cat-cat for coming up with the idea for this story, it was a real blast to write. And another thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You all brighten my world! **

**That's all folks! **


End file.
